taylorswiftfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Welcome to New York
"Welcome to New York" là bài hát đầu tiên trong album phòng thu thứ năm của Taylor Swift, 1989. Nó được phát hành dưới dạng đĩa đơn quảng bá cho album vào ngày 20 tháng 10 năm 2014 và được viết bởi Taylor và Ryan Tedder ngay cả trước khi Taylor đến New York, đồng thời được sản xuất bởi Taylor, Ryan Tedder và Noel Zancanella. Ý nghĩa của bài hát là về việc Taylor yêu New York như thế nào, nơi cô ấy sống và nó thật chào đón và đẹp đẽ. Bài hát được xuất hiện trong bộ phim hoạt hình, Đẳng cấp Thú cưng (The Secret Life of Pets). Bối cảnh Bài hát đã được phát hành để tải xuống kỹ thuật số trên iTunes và với CD vào ngày 20 tháng 10 năm 2014. Bài hát là bài hát mở đầu trong album, 1989. Trước khi phát hành kỹ thuật số ,Swift đã phát hành một bộ lấy mẫu 30 giây của bài hát trên YouTube. Khi thảo luận về bài hát với E! Trực tuyến, Swift tuyên bố rằng "Cảm hứng mà tôi tìm thấy ở thành phố đó là loại khó diễn tả và khó so sánh với bất kỳ nguồn cảm hứng nào khác mà tôi từng trải nghiệm trong đời." Cô tiếp tục bằng cách tuyên bố "Tôi đã tiếp cận việc di chuyển ở đó với sự lạc quan và đôi mắt như thể thấy nó là một nơi có tiềm năng và khả năng vô tận. Bạn có thể nghe thấy điều đó thể hiện trong âm nhạc này và đặc biệt là bài hát đầu tiên này." Khi thảo luận về vị trí của bài hát trong album Swift đã nêu lý do cô ấy muốn bài hát là bài hát đầu tiên trong album là "bởi vì New York là một phong cảnh và địa điểm quan trọng cho câu chuyện về cuộc đời tôi trong vài năm qua. Bạn biết đó, tôi đã mơ về cuộc sống ở New York, tôi bị ám ảnh chuyển đến New York và sau đó tôi đã làm điều đó." Dòng "Và bạn có thể yêu ai tuỳ thích / Con trai yêu nhau hay con gái yêu nhau cũng được" đã được xem là cách ủng hộ bình đẳng cho cộng đồng LGBT của Swift. Bảng xếp hạng Bài hát đã đạt vị trí thứ 48 trên Hot Billboard Hot 100. Vào ngày 22 tháng 1 năm 2015, "Welcome to New York" đã được chứng nhận bạch kim bởi Hiệp hội Công nghiệp ghi âm Hoa Kỳ (RIAA) cho các lô hàng của nó vượt quá một triệu đơn vị ở Mỹ. Bài hát đã thể hiện tốt ở Châu Đại Dương, lần lượt đứng ở vị trí thứ 6 và 23 ở New Zealand và Úc. Tại Hungary, bài hát đã đứng ở vị trí thứ 16 trong bảng xếp hạng 20 đĩa đơn hàng đầu của Hiệp hội các công ty thu âm Hungary, số 19 trên Hot 100 Canada, số 21 ở Tây Ban Nha, số 27 ở Đan Mạch và 39 trên bảng xếp hạng đơn Anh. Thông điệp ẩn Thông điệp ẩn: We begin our story in New York. Giải thích: Như Swifties trên Twitter đã ngay lập tức ghi nhận sau khi bài hát được phát hành lần đầu tiên, giai điệu này là một kết thúc hoàn hảo cho một bộ ba nhỏ đẹp bắt đầu bằng "A Place in This World" của Taylor Swift nơi cô ấy hát - người nghe có thể đoán ra! -- tìm kiếm nơi cô thuộc về thế giới, và tiếp tục với Mean trong Speak Now," nơi cô ấy hát và hứa rằng, "một ngày nào đó tôi sẽ sống trong một thành phố lớn." Lời bài hát |-|Gốc= Walking through a crowd, the village is aglow Kaleidoscope of loud heartbeats under coats Everybody here wanted something more Searching for a sound we hadn't heard before And it said Welcome to New York! It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York Welcome to New York! It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York It's a new soundtrack I could dance to this beat (beat) Forevermore The lights are so bright But they never blind me (me) Welcome to New York! It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York When we first dropped our bags on apartment floors Took our broken hearts, put them in a drawer Everybody here was someone else before And you can want who you want Boys and boys and girls and girls Welcome to New York! It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York Welcome to New York! It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York It's a new soundtrack I could dance to this beat (beat) Forevermore The lights are so bright But they never blind me (me) Welcome to New York! It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York Like any great love, it keeps you guessing Like any real love, it's ever-changing Like any true love, it drives you crazy But you know you wouldn't change anything, anything, anything Welcome to New York! It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York Welcome to New York! It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York It's a new soundtrack I could dance to this beat (beat) Forevermore The lights are so bright But they never blind me (me) Welcome to New York! It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York |-|Lời dịch= Bước qua chốn đông người, thành phố hào nhoáng biết bao Những trái tim tràn đầy năng lượng sống ẩn mình dưới lớp áo khoác Mọi người ở thành phố này khát khao bao điều Họ tìm kiếm thứ âm nhạc ta chưa từng nghe Và bài hát vang lên Chào mừng tới New York Thành phố vẫn chờ đợi bạn bấy lâu nay Chào mừng tới New York Chào mừng tới New York Chào mừng tới New York Thành phố vẫn chờ đợi bạn bấy lâu nay Chào mừng tới New York Chào mừng tới New York Đây là bản nhạc nền hoàn toàn mới Mà tôi có thể nhảy theo suốt cuộc đời này Ánh sáng lung linh của đèn điện chẳng bao giờ khiến tôi mờ mắt Chào mừng tới New York Thành phố vẫn chờ đợi bạn bấy lâu nay Chào mừng tới New York Chào mừng tới New York Khi chuyển tới sống ở nơi đây Hãy chôn trái tim tan nát sâu thẳm tận đáy lòng Mọi người ở thành phố này đều có quá khứ riêng Và bạn có thể yêu ai tuỳ thích Con trai yêu nhau hay con gái yêu nhau cũng được Chào mừng tới New York Thành phố vẫn chờ đợi bạn bấy lâu nay Chào mừng tới New York Chào mừng tới New York Chào mừng tới New York Thành phố vẫn chờ đợi bạn bấy lâu nay Chào mừng tới New York Chào mừng tới New York Đây là bản nhạc nền hoàn toàn mới Mà tôi có thể nhảy theo suốt cuộc đời này Ánh sáng lung linh của đèn điện chẳng bao giờ khiến tôi mờ mắt Chào mừng tới New York Thành phố vẫn chờ đợi bạn bấy lâu nay Chào mừng tới New York Chào mừng tới New York Giống bao tình cảm yêu thương khác, cảm xúc này cứ khiến bạn phải phán đoán Như thể bao tình yêu đích thực trên đời, cảm xúc này sẽ chẳng bao giờ đổi thay Như thể bao tình yêu thực sự ở đời, cảm xúc này khiến tâm trí bạn quay cuồng Nhưng bạn biết bản thân sẽ chẳng thay đổi bất cứ điều gì cả Chào mừng tới New York Thành phố vẫn chờ đợi bạn bấy lâu nay Chào mừng tới New York Chào mừng tới New York Chào mừng tới New York Thành phố vẫn chờ đợi bạn bấy lâu nay Chào mừng tới New York Chào mừng tới New York Đây là bản nhạc nền hoàn toàn mới Mà tôi có thể nhảy theo Ánh sáng lung linh của đèn điện chẳng bao giờ khiến tôi mờ mắt Chào mừng tới New York Bản nhạc nền hoàn toàn mới Thành phố vẫn chờ đợi bạn bấy lâu nay Chào mừng tới New York Ánh sáng lung linh của đèn điện chẳng bao giờ khiến tôi mờ mắt Chào mừng tới New York Tất cả thật lung linh nhưng chẳng khiến tôi mời mắt Chào mừng tới New York Chào mừng tới New York Thể_loại:1989 Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát của Taylor Swift